Twinsanity An LoK Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: What happens when Desna and Eska get fed up with having to share everything? Based on an episode of HTTYD: Defenders of Berk (of the same name).


**Hi again! So I got the idea for this one-shot, well…I was watching How to Train Your Dragon: Defenders of Berk, Twinsanity. And I was like…what if Eska and Desna? And thus you have a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Lok can't belong to me because I'm not that creative!**

"Hey, Bo, wanna hang out-" I began, walking into the apartment he shared with Mako.

"Sorry, can't today, Kiks," he interrupted, picking up his bag.

"Why not?" I whined, slumping slightly, not even trying to hide my pout.

"Varrick wants me to shoot a sequel for Nuktuk: Hero of the South!" he announced, walking by me.

"Isn't Varrick supposed to be in jail," I asked, following him out of the apartment.

"Well, yeah, the point of this one is Nuktuk saves the wrongfully accused billionaire from the abusive prison," he explained.

"But, Bo," I sighed. "We were supposed to _go_ to a mover, not _shoot_ a mover!"

"Sorry, Kika, maybe next time," he waved, jogging off to the studio.

I sighed, turning on my heels.

… … … … … … …

I skipped into Tenzin's house on Airbender Island. "Hey, Korra!" I called. "Wanna hang out-"

"Can't today, Kika," Korra replied from her position on the floor.

"Why not?"

"Tenzin and I are practicing airbending," she explained.

"But I thought you mastered it?"

"Not quite," she shook her head. "Sorry, Kika, can you leave? I'm trying to meditate."

My shoulders slumped as I walked out of the building.

… … … … … … …

"Stupid Bolin for not wanting to play with me," I muttered angrily, walking through the streets of Republic City. "Stupid Korra for being the avatar. Stupid Mako for having stupid eyebrows. Figures on the one day that I actually _want_ to be around people, there's no one around, and-"

I stopped short, looking up at the sun and then to the buildings on each side of the street. I facepalmed. "Duh, Kika! Eska and Desna!" I let out a gurgling sound that mixed with my giggle as I began skipping to their apartment.

… … … … … … …

I banged my fist against the door, calling out the twins names until the door was opened and I accidently hit someone in the face. "Oh, sorry, Dessy-bear!" I cried, grabbing his cheeks and making sure his face was okay.

"It's alright, Kalika," he replied, pushing my hands away. He stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in.

"Eska!" I shouted, running across the room to glomp my favorite female twin. As I was holding onto Eska, I turned my head, shouting, "Come on, Desna! Join the hug!" Desna smirked, walking over to us and joining the hug. "Yay! It's a Kika Sandwich!"

… … … … … … …

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked from my current spot on their couch.

"As today is our six week anniversary, I feel it would be customary if we went out to dine," Desna stated.

"Okay-"

"No," Eska interrupted. "It is Kalika and I's _seven_ week friendship anniversary, and I feel it would be enjoyable if the two of us went out shopping as most friends do."

"Well, sure, but-"

"Kalika and I will spend the day together-"

"No, Kalika and I will go shopping together," Eska rebuked. "_You_ can wait to take her out to dinner."

"She is _my_ girlfriend," Desna growled, getting into Eska's face.

"She is _my_ best friend," Eska said, matching the hostility in Desna's voice as she took a step closer to him. "And, as the saying goes, 'sisters prior to misters,' right, Kalika?"

"Well, I guess that's kinda like the saying-"

"Your argument is invalid," Desna stated angrily.

"You are invalid!" Eska hissed.

"I cannot stand looking at your face right now," Desna glared, spinning on his heels and storming to his and Eska's bedroom.

"My faced _is_ your face," she replied, storming after him. "And Remove Yourself From My Bedroom!"

"The Room Also Belongs to Me!"

I stared after them, my eyes wide. "What…just happened?" I asked myself before shaking my head and standing up. "Well, I guess I'll leave now, guys," I called hesitantly, hearing things brake in the bedroom as I closed the apartment door behind me.

On my walk home, I ran into Bolin, who was on his way home. "Hey, Kika, I'm done shooting for today," he told me. "Wanna go out for some food later?"

"Sure! Meet you at your place and we can get some dinner and frozen yogurt?" I offered.

"Sounds great," he grinned. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yup," I mimicked his grin, walking by him.

… … … … … … …

"Bolin~" I sang, letting myself into his apartment.

"Hey, Kika!" he grinned as he walked out of his bedroom, spreading his arms. "How do I look?"

"Like a dweeb," I snorted, taking in his tuxedo. "Why the fancy get-up? We're probably only going to go to MacSato's…"

"Oh, no, this isn't for tonight!" he exclaimed, laughing. "This is for Eska and my anniversary dinner in a few weeks."

"Aww~" I cooed.

"Speaking of, isn't today the anniversary of Kalesna?"

"You mean, Dika?"

"That sounds weird!"

"I am weird," I replied.

"No doubt," Bolin shook his head playfully. "Hey, wanna invite Desna and Eska?"

"Sure, let's go!"

As we got closer to Desna and Eska's apartment, I turned to Bolin, getting ready to tell him what had happened this morning. "You know," I started. "I visited the twins earlier today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they got into this argument about what we would do," I shook my head. "It was super weird. I'd never seen Eska or Desna so mad!"

"I've seen Eska mad," Bolin shivered, stopping in front of the door.

"But at each other?" I replied. "It was scary…"

Bolin reach out, opening the door. We stepped in and-

"It is not yours," Eska snapped, pulling something away from Desna. "Father gave it to _me_ for _my_ ninth anniversary of _my_ birth!"

"No, I believe mother gave it to _me_!" Desna replied, pulling it back. Behind Desna was a pile of miscellaneous items from clothes to furniture cut in half, and a similar pile was behind Eska.

"What's going on?" Bolin whimpered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to put a stop to it," I shook my head, taking a step forward. "Hey!" I shouted, gaining the twins' attention. "What are you guys doing?"

Eska pushed Desna, taking the item they were fighting over and held it up. "Look at this," she commanded.

"Okay…" I said. "I'm looking…"

"What do you see?"

"…um…a waterbending pouch?" I answered.

"Incorrect," Desna growled, standing up. "It is _our_ waterbending pouch. Just as this couch was _ours_-"

"And how you two are _our_ friends," Eska added.

"Whoa, I feel like I'm going to be forced to pick sides," I muttered. "How about the four of us go out to dinner and get some frozen yogurt that you two won't have to share?"

"That's satisfactory so long as I do not have to sit adjacent to _her_," Desna glared.

"The same could be said for me," Eska hissed, crossing her arms. "In fact, I do not even wish to be seated at the same table as _him_."

"Good, have fun sitting by yourself," Desna replied.

"I won't be sitting by myself," she rolled her eyes. "Because Kalika and my precious turtle-duck will be accompanying me."

"I don't believe you have to right to speak for my girlfriend-"

"Okay!" Bolin interrupted. "Maybe we should get going before they close!"

"Good idea!" I agreed. "Let's go, guys!"

… … … … … … …

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked, offering a fake smile.

"Hi, can I have a Sato Salad?" I asked. "And small, salted Sato fries? With a large, vanilla Sato Shake?"

"Sure thing, and you?" she turned to Bolin, ignoring the glare Eska sent her way.

"Um…I'll have a large, chocolate Sato Shake, a double Sato burger, no mustard, and make that a meal," he replied.

"Alright," the woman wrote down his order and turned to the twins. "And you?"

"I'd like to acquire a Sato-chicken platter," Desna said. "With a Diet Sato."

"No, that's what I was going to have!" Eska growled.

"Well, I placed my order first," Desna replied smugly.

"Retract your order!" she commanded.

"I refuse to acquiesce," he said.

I sighed, leaning towards the woman. "Just double his order."

She nodded, writing it down. "Well, let's go sit, you two," Bolin said, trying to laugh, but it sounded more like a cry. The twins led the way to the table, sitting at tables on opposite ends of the room. "What're we gonna do?" Bolin whispered.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," I whispered back, determinedly. "When we get our food, you pretend to choke-"

"Wait, why do I have to choke?" he asked immediately.

"Because you're the actor," I rolled my eyes.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we knock them out and lock them in a dark basement and somehow convince them that they only have one more night to live," I replied.

"Too bad we already used those Jennamite rings," he shook his head.

"Even if we did still have some, they already know the deal, so…" I felt my bottom lip quiver.

"Kika?" Bolin asked.

"I just wanted a stress-free day with my friends," I told him before turning to the twins who had come over. "You two are psychos!"

"I apologize, Kalika," Eska said.

"Don't apologize to me," I stamped my foot before pointing to Desna. "Apologize to him!"

"Yes, apologize to me, Eska."

"Don't you even start!" I growled. "You owe her as much of an apology as she does to you! It's not because you're twins that you have to share everything! Bolin and Mako have to share practically everything! Adam and I share everything! Spirits, he even takes my clothes sometimes! The point is you can buy other stuff so you _don't_ have to share, but there are always things that you will have to share!"

"Yeah, me and Kika for example," Bolin nodded.

Eska and Desna remained quiet before turning their heads, slowly, to the other, small smiles tugging at their lips. "I wish to apologize," they said simultaneously, their smiles broadening.

"Um…excuse me, your food is ready," the woman who took our order said, holding up two trays.

**There it is! Haha! Thank you for reading!**

**Feel free to drop a review!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
